Sus colores
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Hay dos cosas en el mundo que hacen realmente feliz a Peeta. Una es ayudar con la decoración en la panadería y la otra es dibujar. Por lo tanto, como buen artista, adora los colores. Y hay dos colores en especifico, "sus colores", que pueden hacer que su mundo de más de una vuelta. Reto de los mini-fics de septiembre del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Peeta Mellark.
1. Chapter 1

_Reto de los mini-fics de septiembre del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Peeta Mellark._

 **Marrón**

Marrón era la chamarra de piel de su padre. Marrón eran las botas de montaña que siempre usaba. Y Marrón eran también sus trenzas despeinada por el viento.

Había muchas razones por las cuales amar el marrón.

Cuando Peeta la había visto por primera vez había pensado que era linda, su papá le había dicho que su madre también era muy linda. Entonces había cantado y se había dado cuenta que no era linda. Era algo distinto, algo increíble, era hermosa.

No era el único que había pensaba eso, lo sabía.

Había visto como los ojos multicolores del resto del niños habían brillado con intensidad cuando su melodiosa vos había brotado de su pequeña boca. Las niñas habían ido con ella durante el recreo y los niños le habían dedicado sus goles.

Él no había podido hacerlo. No por qué no hubiera querido sino por qué a él el futbol no le gustaba. Prefería los pasteles y los colores.

Dibujar era la cosa que más le gustaba en ese mundo, junto con ayudar a sus hermanos a decorar las galletas. Y como su mamá no le permitía regalar galletas solo le quedaba una cosa por dedicarle. Un dibujo.

Primero pensó en hacer un pájaro, pues todos decían que cuando su papá cantaba los pájaros se detenían a escucharlo y no dudaba que ella lograría pronto hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, por más que se esforzase, nunca logro que uno se quedara quieto el suficiente tiempo como para copiar bien sus plumas.

Entonces recordó que su papá siempre le compraba ardillas a su familia para comérselas y seguido era ella misma la que hacia el trato (claro que siempre supervisada) por lo que seguramente le debían gustar las ardillas. Le costó mucho pero finalmente convenció a sus padres que dejaran dibujar una, se ganó un buen golpe de parte de su madre cuando tardo tanto que esta termino por echarse a perder pero logro hacerla y hay que decir que bastante exacta. Orgulloso por su trabajo se la enseño a sus hermanos mayores que cumpliendo como dios manda su papel le preguntaron entre risas si planeaba darle el dibujo de una rata muerta a su novia. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses pero el pequeño niño seguía sin saber que dedicarle a su amada. Porque sí, en ese tiempo había descubierto que la forma en la que arrugaba la frente cuando estaba seria o como jugaba con las puntas de su cabello mientras estaba aburrida se le hacía completamente perfecto e hipnótico, lo que solo podía significar que estaba irremediablemente enamorado. Entonces paso.

El grupo de niñas que la rodeaban durante el recreo se había reducido dramáticamente y los goles que se metían en su honor ya era prácticamente nulo pero para él seguía siendo increíblemente hermosa. Así que no podía evitar observarla a lo lejos y eso era exactamente lo que hacia ese día. Se encontraba bastante seria, recargada en un árbol, mientras comía su modesta versión de un almuerzo. El otoño estaba a punto de acabar por esas fechas así que las plantas dejaban caer sus últimas hojas y aquel árbol no sería la excepción. Como si danzase una pequeña hoja se posó sobre el hombro de la castaña, que al notarla la tomo con la delicadeza con la que se agarraría un diamante y empezó a estudiarla. Entonces supo que dedicarle.

En cuanto llego a su casa Peeta fue corriendo al pequeño árbol que había en su jardín, por suerte sus hermanos aún no habían recogido las hojas. Así que busco decididamente entre el pequeño montón que se había formado hasta que la encontró. Marrón como su cabello en su gran mayoría pero con una sección aun verde que recordaba a una flor. Era la hoja más hermosa que había visto, tal como su futura dueña.

Al día siguiente, con el corazón en la boca, mientras el resto de sus compañeros jugaban o comían dejo el dibujo (perfectamente recortado con la forma de su modelo) entre las páginas de uno de los cuadernos de su amada.

-0-0-0-

Katniss se sentó en su lugar en la esquina del salón, como siempre. Su estómago rugía, Prim había tenido un leve resfriado en esos días y aunque no había sido nada grave tuvieron que usar el dinero destinado a su almuerzo en carbón para mantener caliente la casa.

La maestra les pidió que dibujaran su lugar favorito en el mundo. No le fue difícil elegir, era y siempre seria el bosque. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando se encontrara con un trozo de este plasmado en papel dentro de su cuaderno.

Instintivamente busco con la mirada a ver si encontraba al causante de tal milagro. Sin embargo no pudo más que distinguir un tímido brillo azul.


	2. Chapter 2

_Reto de los mini-fics de septiembre del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Peeta Mellark._

 **Gris**

Gris era el cielo aquel día. Gris era el color de su vestido después de que el viento arrastro algunas cenizas hasta ella. Gris era el traje del alcalde cuando dio la noticia.

Había muchas razones para odiar el gris.

Pero… ¿Cómo odiar el color de los ojos que te pueden hipnotizar como ningunos?

El gris para él representaba todo lo que la había hecho sufrir (y cuando Katniss sufría, Peeta sufría) pero también representaba la puerta hasta su alma.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho durante los últimos siete años. Probablemente lo más notable era que mientras que al inicio de la escuela solía almorzar solo mientras ella estaba completamente rodeada ahora era él el que tenía un considerable grupo de amistades mientras su querida castaña no tenía alguna compañía.

No podía contar el número de veces que había pensado en ir a darle el pésame después de lo ocurrido. Al inicio, cuando el dolor seguramente era tan fuerte que no le permitió ir a clases, incluso pensó en ir a su casa. Sin embargo esa idea desapareció de su cabeza tan rápido se dio cuenta que, aunque sabía que se encontraba en la veta, no tenía ni idea de cuál era su casa. Posteriormente había intentado en repetidas ocasiones acercarse a ella durante clases o en el descanso. Pero en todos los escenarios posibles que se formaban en su imaginación terminaba trabándosele la lengua y quedando como un tonto que no podía ni decir lo mucho que sentía su perdida. Es triste cuando ni tu cerebro cree que puedes quedarte con la chica.

Paso el tiempo y dar el pésame ya no era un buen pretexto para acercársele. Probablemente todo su grado ya había ido con ella menos él, debía de pensar que no le importaba en absoluto.

Entonces, un día especialmente gris (o al menos eso le había parecido), ella no fue a clases, y tampoco lo había hecho al día siguiente, ni el que siguió de eso. Casi había iniciado una pelea cuando había comentado lo extraño que era que Katniss faltara y uno de sus amigos había dicho que era muy común que los niños de la veta murieran. El solo pensar que ese pudo haber sido el destino de la linda oji-gris lo aterraba de una forma indescriptible.

Inclusive le había preguntado a Madge Undersee, lo más parecido a una amiga que Katniss podría tener, si sabía algo de ella. La respuesta había sido negativa.

-Lucia tan delgada Peeta.- le había dicho con un deje de preocupación- Siempre le daba una ración de mi almuerzo pero nunca la comía, creo que se la guardaba a su hermanita. ¿La viste los últimos días? Parecía de papel.

A la tarde siguiente, mientras miraba a través de la ventana de la panadería y su corazón se esforzaba por seguir latiendo, había creído ver un espectro.

El resto del día su mirada no se despegó de la ventana a pesar de que su madre le gritaba constantemente. La noche había llegado, jamás había tardado tanto en decorar una docena de galletas y ella aun no regresaba. Tal vez su mente le había hecho una broma pesada, de todos modos esa niña ni se parecía tanto.

-Peeta, ¿Podrías cuidar el pan?- le pidió su madre mientras iba a la parte de enfrente a atender unos clientes, él asintió.

Espero el tiempo justo para que las dos largas barras de pan estuvieran listas, eran unas de las más vendidas y siempre se acababan. Se paró lentamente listo para sacarlas y después irse a dormir cuando decidió mirar hacia la ventana una última vez. El espectro había regresado.

-0-0-0-

Sus amigos bromeaban sobre las "técnicas disciplinarias" de sus respectivas madres. En general habían concordado que aunque el golpe que su mejilla había recibido no era del todo agradable la chancla era peor. Eso a Peeta no le importaba.

Todos los días grises se habían esfumado y un moretón no impediría que lo disfrutara. Esa tarde llegando a casa lo primero que haría sería dibujar. Hace mucho que no lo hacía y ese día estaba del mejor humor.

Una sensación cálida recorrió su espina dorsal haciéndolo desviar su mirada de sus amigos. Unos cuantos metros más lejos una chica con la piel de papel y el cabello opaco lo miraba con un brillo esplendoroso en los ojos grises más hermosos que había visto en su vida.


End file.
